1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor circuit device, an electronic device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
Oscillators using a vibrator such as a quartz crystal resonator (piezoelectric vibrator) or a MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) vibrator are known. In many of these oscillators, a configuration including a memory circuit that stores various kinds of setting information is adopted in addition to an oscillation circuit.
JP-A-2006-54269 discloses a configuration for improving a characteristic degradation such as phase noise due to interference between a DC (direct current) circuit block and an AC (alternating current) circuit block located in an analog circuit block. To accomplish this, the DC circuit block and the AC circuit block in the analog circuit block are arranged separate from each other and a digital circuit block, such as for a memory, is arranged therebetween.
JP-A-2003-37172 discloses a configuration in which a layout in an IC chip is divided into an analog circuit area and a digital circuit area. This reduces the influence of noise generated by interference between the digital circuit and the analog circuit.
In JP-A-2006-54269, the interference between the DC circuit block and the AC circuit block in the analog circuit block can be reduced, but there is a risk of causing a malfunction of a memory or the like as a digital circuit due to interference between the analog circuit and the digital circuit.
In JP-A-2003-37172, since connection pads and a wiring arrangement between the connection pads and the analog circuit area are not considered, interference may be generated between the analog circuit area and the digital circuit area depending on the arrangement of the wires. Moreover, since an arrangement of the connection pads is not considered, it may be difficult to secure one large rectangular area. As a result, for example, when the digital circuit is a memory circuit generally formed in a rectangular area, the chip size should be made large for securing a desired storage capacity, or the memory circuit could be arranged in a plurality of areas. When the memory circuit is arranged in a plurality of areas, the connection and addressing of the memory circuit become complicated.